Who's Going to Hold Her Hand
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley has been married now for 20 years. They finally had a baby girl who was now 7, named Autumn Rose. She and Shawn was involved in a head on accident, and now is dying. See how Shawn and Hunter reacts watching their baby die in front of them. TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD DEATH. Songfic


Title: Who's Going to Hold Her Hand?

Pairing: Shawter

Rating: M (maybe?)

Trigger Warning: Death of child.

Summary: Shawn had gotten in a roll over accident but he's not the only one hurt. His and Hunter's Daughter Autumn Rose was in the crash as well. See how the guys handle watching their baby girl dying.

I don't own anyone except Autumn Rose. Enjoy and Review please :D

**"Please wake up, Autumn Rose Helmsley Michaels, Please wake up baby. Don't do this to Daddy." **Cried a frantic father of a 7 year old girl. They had just ended up in a roll over accident, because a man didn't see the truck coming and plowed into them head on. Sirens wailed as the ambulance was getting close to them. Shawn had minor injuries he could tell, but his and Hunter's only baby girl wasn't waking up. _**"God please don't take her away from us." **_Shawn was a man of faith, and really relied on God to help him through anything. He and Hunter had their hardships, and almost ending their marriage of 20 plus years. If Autumn didn't survive, he didn't know how Hunter would take it.

Shawn was in a wheel chair going to see his little girl, and Hunter still didn't know about it yet. Hunter was in the city promoting a show for that night. Shawn drew in a breath and decided it was now or never to tell Hunter**. "Hey Shawnie, what's up baby boy?" **Hunter's voice made Shawn's heart fall, Hunter was in such a happy, go lucky mood.** "Um...Hunt, please just get to the hospital." **Shawn didn't get any time to explain, Hunter had hung up. Shawn was now looking at their little Angel, laying in a bed that she shouldn't have, with wires all over the place. Some say that she was brain dead, others say that it's too soon to tell. **"Baby girl, Papa is coming, please wake up for him. He hasn't seen you in a while, I love you honey." **he told her, as he kissed her forehead.

20 minutes later he heard a paranoid Hunter in the hallway, and finally made it into the room. **"What the HELL happened Shawn?! Look at her! Dammit, why did this happen? She can't DIE, No Fucking way, I am letting her die. Baby girl, papa's here, I love you my Autumn Rose. Baby..." **Hunter couldn't take it anymore, he broke down and fell on his knees. That right there took Shawn over the edge, he couldn't deal with it. He did the same, as well. As soon as they gotten somewhat okay, they climbed in bed with their daughter and held her. She was so cold, even with 5 blankets on top of her. The look on Hunter's face was just so heartbreaking, it took 15 years to have a baby together and now she was being taken away, suffering, hurting.

It was now 2 AM, hours past the visiting hours, and the nurse came in and told them that they needed to leave. Hunter gave them tug of war as he looked at their little angel between them, and Shawn physically had to grab him. Shawn didn't want to leave none either, but it wasn't helping their child that was fight for her life. **"Listen baby, if you can hear daddy, don't give up my Yellow Rose of Texas." **That was Shawn's nickname for her, and always will be. Hunter on the other hand was furious that he had to leave and yelled, **"Don't leave me! Not like this! DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME!" **He began to wept and apologized to her, that he didn't mean to scream but he was hurting.

Hunter watched Shawn walk down to the little chapel, with tears in his eyes. They gave each other a hug and kiss. Shawn wasn't about to get into a heated argument with his husband about God and faith. Hunter wouldn't believe it, and Shawn wouldn't make him. Shawn made it to were he knew that he could talk with God, and he lit a candle._** "I know it must be kinda crowded on the streets of Heaven, Lord. I don't know why you need her for, she barely just turned 7 last week. Some day she'll be your little girl forever but Lord, I need her so much more. She's much too young to be out on her own, and who will hold her hand?" **_Shawn felt arms wrap around his sobbing body, he looked back and saw Hunter. Hunter had lit a candle also and prayed silently to himself, anything to save their daughter.

They made it back in the cold waiting room, waiting for visiting hours which seemed like a lifetime. To pass the time, Shawn thought he would bring up some funny things Autumn had said just the day before. **"Hunt, I know you are hurting, I am too, but Rose wouldn't want us to be this way. Yesterday we were talking and she said the some really dang funny wishes. She wished she could ride an unicorn, and I told her that she would one day. Oh, Hunter if she goes onward tonight, she will get her wish. Do you think she knew it was coming? I don't know, she also told me that she wanted to marry her papa when she grew up. I laughed at her and said, Darling, we all have a Hunter in our lives, you will find yours someday." **Hunter had a smile on his face, one that had only shown once that night/morning.** "Shawnie, I love that little girl so much, she looks bad and I don't want to give up hope but dammit, I'm going to lose her...I mean we are. I don't understand all of this here. She barely turned 7, doesn't God have enough people up there, than to take a baby girl who needs her daddy and papa? And Who's going to hold her hand if she goes up there? We aren't going to be with her. Oh Shawn, I don't want to let her go." **Hunter left and called Vince, Shawn didn't follow him because he knew he had to grieve some. Hunter was right and Shawn had to face the cold truth that his baby girl was dying.

Shawn went where he was always comfortable at in times like these, on his knees._** "God it's me again, I know I did some dumb stuff in my past, but my life is turned over to you now. Autumn is my Angel, you have plenty for now. I know her forever home is up there with you, but right now she has a home here with us. Why would you give her to us, after years of not being able to have one and then take her away so young, and like this? I don't know if you are listening or your plan is already almost done, but praying is all I can do. Have mercy on me, on us all, you know my pain, you know how I am feeling, you once lost a son too." **_Hunter came back with tears in his eyes, it was beginning to be the end for her old life, and being a new life for their child.

**"I'm terribly sorry to the both of you, but your daughter is not going to make it, please go in and take your time saying goodbye. Once again, I am sorry." **the nurse had said. They both nodded, ran into her room, and gotten in bed with her. Shawn was holding on to them both, Hunter wept into her hair, saying how much he will always love her. Shawn was trying to hold on to the tears that was flowing down his face. He prayed one more time, before he said goodbye, _**"I know once you made up your mind to take her, there's no more use in begging you to let her stay. So since you are about to take her with you, please make sure she looks both ways and would you hold her hand, while she crosses the streets of Heaven." **_With that last prayer and a long goodbye to his baby, she flat lined and he knew she was gone. Hunter on the other hand wasn't that strong, he was screaming, cursing, telling her to come back to him. Time had left them both with only memories of a laughing family, and now into a grieving, lost one.

***Hands everyone a tissue* I'm sorry for writing such a heart breaking fic. It was so hard to write, oh and the song I used was "Streets of Heaven" If you want to request a fic, I am open to try to write one. Oh and please review :) Thanks! *BabeOfDarkness* **


End file.
